


[Art] Broadcast

by DarthAstris



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art Treat, Blood, Forced Witness, Forced to Watch - Victim Raped in Front of Loved One(s), Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gift Art, Helplessness, Humiliation, Humiliation - Break the Haughty, Love Interest Forced to Watch, M/M, Motive - Rape to Assert Dominance, Recordings - Rape is Livestreamed, Resistance - Defiant Victim, Resistance - Rapist Aroused by Victim Fighting Back, Scenario - Rapist Taunts Victim's Loved Ones About Victim Being Raped, Soulbond - Victim’s Soulbondmate Experiences Their Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/pseuds/DarthAstris
Summary: Armitage Hux is raped by Admiral Brooks and several Stormtroopers, while Kylo is forced to watch, helpless, through a HoloNet broadcast.
Relationships: Admiral Brooks/Armitage Hux, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	[Art] Broadcast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yakkorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakkorat/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely prompt submitted by Yakkorat to Nonconathon 2020! Clearly, we were on the same wavelength! <3


End file.
